Numb
by artemisgirl
Summary: Robin has finally gotten together with Starfire. But it's not what he expected... oneshot songfic, hinted pairing of RavenxRobin


**NOTE ADDED 4-28-05: As of today, has banned song lyrics of any kind in a story, under penalty of deletion of the offender's account. Thus, I have removed the song lyrics from this songfic. You can see the full version at my website, the link to which is in my profile. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would be dead, new episodes would come out faster, and Raven would get more air time. 

Summary: songfic, RoxSf, hinted RaRo  
Robin is going out with Starfire, who is trying to change him. 

Numb

Robin was at the mall. Not willingly, mind you, but Starfire had suggested it, and dragged him off before he had a chance to object.

Yes, Robin and Starfire had finally gotten together, admitted their feelings towards one another, and were a couple. He still remembered when they told the other 3 Titans... 

_Flashback _

"Friends! Gather round! I have joyous news!" Starfire announced to the tower, entering, dragging Robin by the hand. 

Obligingly, the Titans turned from watching TV to listen to Starfire. 

"Robin and I have commenced dying!" Starfire squealed excitedly. 

Robin sweatdropped as the confused Titans looked towards them. 

"You mean dating, Starfire," Robin corrected. 

Beast Boy squealed, "Sweet! I know it was coming!" 

"Congrats! You two make a wicked couple!" Cy said, patting Robin on the back 

"Congratulations," Raven said dryly. 

"I am going to go record this wondrous event in my diary! Good-bye!" Starfire said, rushing off to her room. 

Everyone stared after her. 

"Well, looks like Robin's got himself a girlfriend," Cyborg said, mussing up Robin's hair, as a vein pulsed in Robin's forehead. 

"Muches Smooches!" Beast boy said, making kissy noises at Robin. 

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cyborg and Beast boy sang, running around Robin. Raven smirked at Robin's obvious discomfort. 

"Hey Cy, BB, I bet Starfire's never heard that song, living on Tamaran and all. Why don't you go sing it to her?" Raven suggested. 

"Yeah!" The two boys raced off after Starfire, chanting their annoying ditty, leaving Robin alone with Raven. 

"So, congratulations Robin. You've finally hooked Starfire," Raven said bitterly, turning to go to her room. 

"Raven? Are you okay?" Robin asked concernedly. 

"I'm fine. Peachy. Dandy. Thrilled." 

"Then why do you sound so bitter?" 

Raven whipped around, cloak billowing. "How long do you think it'll last?" she asked bluntly. 

Robin was taken aback. "What do you mean, how long it will last?" 

"How long until you break-up," Raven said, exasperated. "How long do you think it will take?" 

"Hopefully never. I like Star a lot. I certainly don't think I'll want to leave her, or that she'll want to leave me," Robin responded thoughtfully. "Why are you so certain that we'll break-up anyway?" he said, as Raven turned to stalk up the stairs. 

"Raven?" he called out uncertainly, as she ascended the staircase. He felt a bit guilty now. Raven seemed to be jealous. He heard Raven respond, her words drifting back down the stairs. 

"They say love is blind. That's what I'm here for. To see what other's have missed. When she tries to fit you into her mold, don't say I didn't warn you." 

And on that cheery note, Raven left the room. 

End Flashback 

"Robin! Try these on!" Starfire said, tossing him a cape and boots. 

Robin reluctantly put them on. 

"Oh, are they not fabulous? You should get them!" Starfire squealed. 

"They're purple," Robin said sullenly. 

"Yes? So?" 

"I'm not wearing purple." 

"Why not?" 

"It's a girl color." 

"But friend Beast Boy wears purple,and he is not a girl." 

"I'm not Beast Boy." 

"But Robin, you look so nice in them!" 

"I'm not getting them." 

"Fine," sighed Starfire resignedly. "At least try these on though." 

She tossed him the bundle of clothes. He caught them and went into the dressing room. 

"Raven was right," Robin thought to himself. "She's trying to make me into something I'm not." 

He looked at the bundle Starfire had tossed to him. It was a tie-dyed swimsuit with matching swim shoes. 

"You have got to be kidding me," he groaned to himself, as he put the garment on. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Starfire wasn't supposed to try and make him into her ideal boyfriend. They were supposed to love each other for who they were, not try and change them! 

The rush of emotions he had felt whenever he saw Starfire had dulled. He wasn't excited to be seen with her anymore. 

Stopping his thoughts, Robin pushed open the door to greet Starfire in the hideous swimsuit. 

"Is that not splendid!" Starfire gushed as he came out. 

"A lot of words describe this thing. 'Splendid' isn't one of them." 

"But Robin, why do you not like it?" 

"It's ugly and makes me look gay." 

"Robin! You are mistaken! It looks wondrous! Your sense of style must be off! We must purchase this diving garment!"

"We're not getting it."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid!" Robin said angrily, his last nerve snapping. "This whole mall is stupid! We should be at home, following that new lead on Slade, or making sure that Plasmus hasn't escaped the asylum, or training! We shouldn't be shopping! We're going home right now!" 

Robin stormed into the changing room, fuming. He put his uniform back on, and marched out. 

Starfire looked at him innocently, as she bundled up her purchases. 

"At least accompany me to the food court before we depart, Robin." 

"Fine," he sighed resignedly, as they strolled off toward the food court. 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Robin! Where are you going?" 

"To get food." 

"At the Subway?" 

"Yes..." 

"No, Robin! You must come with me and try this restaurant!" 

" 'The Marine Cuisine'? Starfire, this is a seafood place!" 

"Yes. So?" 

"You know I hate seafood." 

"Maybe you just haven't tried it enough. Besides, I don't want you going and eating strange witches of sand." 

"Sandwiches, Star." 

"Whatever. Here, try this Shark Fin soup!" 

"Starfire..." 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Enjoy your trip to the mall?" Raven asked innocently, looking up from her book at a ragged Robin, who collapsed on the sofa next to her. 

"No." 

"Care to share?" she said, putting her book down. "I've nothing better to do." 

"You said you'd work on the new lead on Slade," said Robin accusingly. 

"It was a dud. I followed it to the dump, where I found a bunch of crank callers with cell phones," Raven said dully. 

"Glad to see someone here has their priorities straight," Robin said snarkily. 

"Do you want to tell me about your date or not?" Raven asked, exasperated. 

"It was a disaster," Robin said, cringing. 

"Starfire seemed happy enough when she ran up to her room with her 5 bags of clothes," Raven commented. 

"Raven, enough with the sarcasm," Robin moaned. "I need your help." 

Raven looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" 

"You were right about Starfire. She keeps trying to change me," Robin said reluctantly. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Raven said smugly. 

"Raven! I need your help! She's turning me into her clone! I can't stand it anymore!" Robin ranted angrily. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Raven responded calmly, always able to control her emotions. 

"I don't know," Robin moaned. "I guess break up with her, even if she does threaten to bake her Muffins of Mournfulness." 

"Well, it's nighttime now," Raven remarked. "Why don't you wait until morning, after you've had time to plan out what you're going to say, and after a good night's sleep helps you calm down a bit?" 

"Good idea Raven," Robin said, getting up to go to bed. "Raven?" he said, turning. 

"Yes?" Raven responded. 

"Thanks." 

Raven smiled dimly. "Just doing my job, Robin, just doing my job," she said, turning back to her book. 

Robin smiled at her, feeling a rush of emotion at her smile, as he climbed the stairs. 

"She would never try to change me," Robin thought, as he changed for bed. "She understands who I am, my priorities, and what I enjoy." 

"Raven would make a much better girlfriend than Starfire," he thought to himself, as he slipped into sleep. "After all, birds of a feather flock together." 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Please, review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
